gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This è una canzone presente nell'episodio Cattiva reputazione, il quattordicesimo della Prima Stagione. Il brano originale è stato scritto da MC Hammer, mentre nella serie ècantata da Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones e Brittany Pierce nella biblioteca della scuola come un tentativo di ottenere una cattiva reputazione e punti sulla GList. Tuttavia, questo non funziona perché la bibliotecaria pensa che siano carini e li invita a venire a cantare la sua chiesa. Testo della canzone Artie: U can't touch this Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie (Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany): My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say,'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch I told you, homeboy, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Look in my eyes, man Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Why you standing there, man? Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word, because you know Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Look man, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop. Hammer time Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mike Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer,M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: I told you, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Too hype, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: can't touch this Artie: Yo, we outta here, Artie con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany: Can't touch this Galleria di foto Ucanttouckthis.jpg Can'ttouchthis.PNG Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams